counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kryptn
hmmm--Kryptn 05:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead The weapons in left 4 dead are directly based off of weapons in Counter-Strike. Here's an excerpt from the L4D's Assault Rifle. "MaxPlayerSpeed" "230" "WeaponType" "Rifle" "WeaponPrice" "3100" "WeaponArmorRatio" "1.4" "CrosshairMinDistance" "4" "CrosshairDeltaDistance" "3" "Team" "CT" "BuiltRightHanded" "1" "PlayerAnimationExtension" "m4" "MuzzleFlashScale" "1.6" "MuzzleFlashStyle" "CS_MUZZLEFLASH_X" "CanEquipWithShield" "0" These obviously show that the L4D Assault Rifle is based off of the M4 in Counter-Strike. Darkman 4 13:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) True. The Pump Shotgun, AR, SMG, Auto Shotgun, Dual Pistols and the new Magnum all use code from CS. The crowbar also apparently uses some code from HL2. Not to go off subject or anything but I have been trying to find out if you can make the weapons right-handed on the original CS for the Xbox, there isnt much about the xbox version on the CS Wiki. Do you know if they can? -Ouroboros Omega 23:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? An option to flip over the models? Or like an actual skin or right side ejection port model? I don't think they model or render the other side of the gun.-- 03:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well the weapons normally appear as a left-handed person holding a right-handed gun, I was wondering if the xbox version had the option to make it a right-handed person with a left-handed gun? I would hate to have a gun at the left side of my screen constantly as it would mess with my aiming (seriously it does). -Ouroboros Omega 21:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) On the xbox version I have it defaults to the right hand, like it does in the other modern standalones. I believe there is an option to flip it to left hand but I don't think it's needed because right hand is default. Although I don't recommend the xbox version, it's graphics are sub par and besides being near impossible to find a working disk, it's very flat and kind of lame. 1.6 is better, and source is better graphically. CS was made for PC and the cs titles are much better on computer. -- 14:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info but not for the review (dont own a PC, too bulky). -Ouroboros Omega 15:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Forgot to log in. lol bleh casual gaming. CS and most valve games are made for pc, cs on xbox was a stint to cash in on the xbox's popularity. If pc gaming isn't your thing then cs probably isn't the game for you. But good luck finding a working disk.--Kryptn 16:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Play.com baby, I can get a new copy. -Ouroboros Omega 21:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Name Change I've been talking to Wikia staff about getting the name of this Wiki changed, and was wondering if you had any input on the matter. I think 'CSWiki' is awkward looking, and 'The Counter-Strike Wiki' or 'Counter-Strike Wiki' would be much better. It would also be more consistent with other gaming Wikis. --StrikerBack 18:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC)